xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Stagger
Stagger is a mobility debuff in Xenoblade Chronicles X. An enemy or party member inflicted with Stagger will be shoved back a short distance. If they are in the middle of casting an Art, the animation will be interrupted. Enemies cannot act until Stagger wears off. Similar to Break in Xenoblade Chronicles, an enemy or party member inflicted with Stagger will lose their resistance to Topple. If the enemy is sufficiently large, a Skell can Bind them. Distribution Arts * Balance Breaker (Javelin, signature Art of Lao) - Inflicts Stagger in a melee combo. * Blossom Dance (Longsword, signature Art of Nagi) - Inflicts Stagger on the last hit. Not mentioned in the Art descriptions. * Shadowstrike (Dual Swords, signature Art of Elma) Skell Arts * Breaker Crush (G-Buster) * Collapsar Edge (G2-Buster) * Goliath Piledriver (G-Piledriver) - Inflicts Stagger if the enemy is too big to Launch. Not mentioned in the Art description. * Gravity Shield (SHD-Gravity) * Noise Cannon (N-Cannon) - Inflicts Stagger when targeted by an enemy. * Tornado Shot (Javelin) - Inflicts Stagger if used from the side. * Zweihand Quarterer (Zweihand-Q) - Inflicts Stagger on the final hit if the enemy is too big to Launch. Not mentioned in the Art description. Soul Voice * Draw Melee - Dialogue B Enemies (by Art name) Astriad * Deva Caladar Beam Needle * Millepods Beam Needle II * Shuravas, the Enraged Bionic Mortar * Potamuses Blade Dance (on foot) * Nahum, the Red Hare Blade Flurry * Prog Ares Body Press * Arenatects * Gerrids * Lepyxes * Tectinsulas Drill Attack (on foot) * Terebras Ether Field * Pharsis, the Everqueen Ether Snipe * Thalluses Ether Mortar * Gradivus, the Headless Emperor Ether Velocity Ray * Aeviters Flame Cannon (ground Skell) * Enhanced Attack Range Zig * Howitzer Barrager Zig * Howitzer Gunner Zig * Howitzer Launcher Zig * Mortar Gunner Zig * Mortar Launcher Zig * Mortar Sniper Zig * Unlimited Output Zig Flame Launcher (ground Skell) * Damaged Zig * Assault Barrager Zig * Assault Gunner Zig * Assault Launcher Zig * Experimental Compact Zig * Strike Barrager Zig * Strike Gunner Zig * Strike Launcher Zig Flame Stomp * Dagahn Fin Slash (on foot) * Lophids * Purgovents Ganglion Railgun * Barbed Queen Qmoeva * Barbed Remote Qmoeva * Barbed Rook Qmoeva * Buster Emperor Qmoeva * Buster Kaizer Qmoeva * Chief Qmoeva * Cross Qmoeva * Daril's Qmoeva * Duel Emperor Qmoeva * Infantry Support Qmoeva * Qmoeva Divider * Talon King Qmoeva * Talon Knight Qmoeva * Talon Queen Qmoeva * Sadar's Qmoeva Horn Charge * Aetrygons * Xiphias Hyper Charge (on foot) * Caecuses * Evellos * Insidias Lethal Plane * Vita Lightning Fist * Goetia Lightning Spear * Duoguills * Scintimures Mantis Pile * Vivohasts Massive Stomp * Sabulas Mega Bite * Diluses * Tersquals Megaton Punch * Cantors * Simius Meteor Launcher * Blood Despair Over Charge * Fal-swos Palm Laser * Vita Piercing Beam * Armed Recon Galdr * Lyla's Galdr * Red Master Galdr * Talon Raptor Galdr * Talon Eagle Galdr Punch * Pyotr, the Shepherd Punchity Punchaton * Dadaan, the Strongest Prone Rising Bird (on foot) * Liceors * Saltats Serpent Beam * Rexoskell Sky Savage * Sphinxes Speed Blade (on foot) * Milsaadi Spiral Lance * Auravises * Jaculs Stomp * Ciniculas * Coronids * Falsaxum * Millesaurs (except Luciel, the Eternal) Tail Swing * Millesaurs (except Luciel, the Eternal) Tentacle Riot * Colubrims (except Vortice, the Deific Blast) Velocity Ray * Seidrs Notes * In the Japanese version, it is called Break ( ), keeping in line with earlier games of the ''Xeno'' series. Category:XCX Status